


Never Say Goodbye

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Bad Future, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Moments Before Death, Snow, Worst Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end, all they had was a tiny fortress and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, it was snowing the day the world ended._

It was snowing the day the world ended. Their parents had been dead for years, Grima and the Risen had stormed the continent and all they had left was a tiny fortress in Regna Ferox. And who knew how long their last shelter would hold out?

Lucina stared out the window, watching the snow and ashes fall, occasionally glancing back over her shoulder at the others. The younger ones slept while the others huddled together for warmth, her sister among them. Every now and then she'd hear muffled crying or whispers, questions and facts they'd gone over and over since the day everything started to crumble.

"This is it." Laurent, only a few months younger than her but the oldest in spirit and wisdom, spoke up as he came to her side. "Lucina, I'm sorry. We've done all we can, but it seems we've failed you. The Fire Emblem and its gemstones are forever lost to the world."

"No." She shook her head. "I won't allow any of you to blame yourselves, not when I should have done a better job as your Exalt."

"Don't say that!" Kjelle, still in her rusty old armor, stood up and came to her other side. "Lucina, no one here's stronger or better than you. My sister is an amazing Exalt and anyone who says otherwise-"

"No one _can_ say otherwise, idiot!" Severa snapped, her black pigtails dusty and tangled. "They're all _dead._ Everyone..." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "And now we're dead, too."

"I'm going to be extinct," Yarne mumbled. "So will you guys. I'm sorry...I'm the worst Taguel ever."

"Everyone, please." Lucina swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Even now, she could not afford to cry. Father and Mother wouldn't have cried. "I want to thank you for staying with me until now. Even with Naga's power gone, Lady Tiki slain and the world about to disappear into Grima's jaws..." She forced a smile. "I couldn't ask for a better group of warriors...and a better group of friends."

She turned away from the window and joined her group of friends, settling between Inigo and Cynthia. If these were to be her last moments, she wanted to spend them beside those she loved.

Outside, the snow fell thicker. Risen crept closer. Soon, everything would be over.

_I'll see you soon, Father._


End file.
